


Green

by alafaye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Advent, Gen, M/M, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki has decided to not get a tree this year; Shuuichi wants one so he gets one on his own.</p><p>Sequel to Decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "green".

Shuuichi frowned at the trees in the store. "They're all...weird coloured."

"What?" Hiro, next to him, was confused. The trees ranged from white to neon colours and some had flashing lights--surely Shuuichi would want one like that. He doubted that Yuki would ever let it into the flat, but it was the fight Hiro was anticipating.

"It needs to be green!" Shuuichi said. "I don't see any here."

"Just a green tree?" Hiro repeated, still confused.

Shuuichi nodded. "Yes. Just a green tree. Fake."

"Because of Yuki?" Hiro asked, wondering why Shuuichi would give in on something like this. Rarely did he on anything else.

"Partly," Shuuichi said. He left the store and began walking toward the other end of the mall, looking hopefully in each store. "Mostly because I know he'd be right--something not green and with a lot of lights? It wouldn't fit in the apartment. It has to be classic."

Hiro was silent, thinking that over. "Why a tree at all? Isn't it too Western for him?"

"We've had a tree ever since I've been with him," Shuuichi said. "He usually gets a real tree, but we forget to water it and the needles get everywhere."

"Are you sure he's not getting one this year?"

"He said he wasn't."

"So you're going to surprise him?"

"Yep!"

Hiro could only see disaster in this. As usually happened. It wouldn't be the agrument he expected, but it would be one. He sighed. Suppose he'd better stock up on strawberry pocky.

~~~

"Tadima!" Shuuichi called when he got home. It had taken several hours, but he'd finally found a shop that was selling the type of tree he was looking for and he had arranged for it to be delivered later in the afternoon. He put the ornament he'd found for the tree on the coffee table and put away the groceries he'd picked up.

"Did you get my cigarettes?" Yuki asked as he left the bathroom.

Shuuichi was distracted by the drop of water he saw fall from Yuki's hair down his neck. "Yes!" He shook his head and handed them over. "And I saw you were getting low on beer--it's in the fridge."

"Thanks," Yuki said. He lit one of the cigarettes. "I said we weren't getting a tree."

Shuuichi bit his lip. "I know you said that, but it'll be weird without one! So Hiro took me to the mall and they didn't have any that were green--they're had too many lights or were a weird color--and then I finally found one that was green and it isn't too tall and--"

Yuki held up his hand. "When is it being delivered?"

Shuuichi smiled a little. "This afternoon--three."

Yuki nodded. "Fine. Come get me when it's here and we'll get it set up."

~~~

Shuuichi bounced off the couch when he heard the doorbell. After the box was leaned against the wall and the delivery men were gone, Shuuichi got Yuki out from his office. "The lights and ornaments are still in the closet?" he asked.

Yuki nodded, opening the box for the tree. "Why didn't you have them set it up?"

"I thought it would be fun," Shuuichi said. He opened the closet and frowned when he realized they were on the top shelf. "You must have moved them. I can't reach them now."

Yuki sighed. "You're too short."

"Am not!" Shuuichi stuck out his tongue--he was not short! Everyone else was too tall. Yuki chuckled and sucked Shuuichi's tongue into his mouth.

"Whatever, brat," Yuki said.

Shuuichi flushed and smiled. He took the box from Yuki and set it on the coffee table. Yuki pulled out the pieces for the tree and frowned at the directions it came with. "Who designed this?"

"It was the only green tree I could find," Shuuichi said. "The sales clerk told me that the others had been bought out already."

Yuki sighed and put the directions on the floor. It took half an hour, but together, they got the tree together and standing. "At least I won't be finding the needles everywhere," Yuki muttered.

"And we can keep it for next year," Shuuichi said.

"Let's see the ornament you got."

It was a little snowglobe type with little buildings and a picture that was supposed to represent Tokyo. "It's kind of touristy, but it is our home."

Yuki nodded and gave it back to Shuuichi. "Your turn to place it."

Shuuichi beamed and studied the tree. Yuki left him to heat hot chocolate. When he returned, the ornament had been placed center, toward the top (likely the highest place Shuuichi could reach) and the box of decorations were open. Shuuichi himself was frowning at the string of lights. Yuki put the mugs on the table and grabbed one end of the lights. Slowly, they became untangled and then were placed on the tree. The ornaments followed.

"Perfect," Shuuichi muttered, sitting on the floor, face lit with the lights.

Yuki pulled him onto the sofa and kissed him. "Good idea."

Shuuichi beamed.


End file.
